


Iruka: King of the ocean.

by Zenxara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, inspired by Moana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenxara/pseuds/Zenxara
Summary: Kakashi is called to do a mission with Iruka, playing house.  Kakashi learned a whole new side of the teacher.  the fact that Iruka is King is new.





	1. Chapter 1

Iruka being called in by the Hokage, Tsunade-sama received an urgent scroll from Uminogakure, someone is killing shinobi in their rank, they request someone with good visual jutsu that can see through transformation jutsu. They request Iruka to bring them in on the island to not make the intruder hide.

Iruka see Kakashi on the way to the office and nod politely, he did receive some report from the island and was worried. NOt a lot of people know about Uminogakure and for a reason. To be called right after he received a turtle message he was worried. 

A ANBU let them in to see Tsunade reading through a scroll, Shizune holding some folders.

“Leave us, “Tsunade said to the ANBU in the room, when she knew that they were alone she nodded to Shizune who did quick sign and place a silent jutsu in the room. The ANBU would be worried but they trust the shinobi in the room with the Hokage. Plus Shizune is there just in case.

“Kakashi, what do you know of Uminogakure”

“Umin-” Kakashi turned to Iruka. Iruka still look straight to the Hokage, hand in fist.  
“I can’t say I know of it Hokage-sama.”

“And we like to keep it that way. Hokage-sama” Iruka said, eye focused on the other woman.

“Relax Iruka-sensei, Chief ask me to send you with someone about the little...problem they are having right now.” 

“Chief?” Iruka asked, he couldn’t think the old men would have ask for help. Uminokagure stay hidden for a reason, asking for help from another hidden village, things must be worst that they are letting him know.

“Read it yourself,” Tsunade-sama said raising the scroll to him. “You might see something else that I might have missed.” Iruka took a few brisk steps and gratefully take the scroll starting from the beginning.

Kakashi raised his hand, completely confused.  
“Hum,” He didn’t have to say what he was on his mind before Tsunade answered his confused questions.

“Uminokague is not just a hidden village but hidden series of small island between the land of cloud and lightning and rain. They are protected by powerful water jutsu shinobi and summon specialist. The only reason that we-I- know of it because Iruka” She waved at the other man. Iruka turned red from the attention, hand clenching on the scroll wrinkling the paper.

She paused, not sure if she should continue, but figures the rest is in Iruka’s hand.

“Only certain clans can cross the borders, the Chiefs ask us for our help. THat is why I’ve called both of you.” 

Iruka, finished reading the scroll and sigh, defeated, he give the scroll back to Shizune who was ready to take it from his hand. Iruka steps back to be side by side with Kakashi.

“Someone has infiltrated on the island and been killing shinobi’s. They can emulate villagers chakra so the summons can’t find the culprit. They ask us for someone with great genjutsu and visual power and Iruka will bring them on the island.” She paused looking at both of them.

Kakashi who looked more confused than ever and Iruka who looked like he would burst from holding down his anger and argument. Iruka doesn’t like it but know that Kakashi is the best they have and if there is someone who he would trust with the island's secret with would be the Copy-nin.

Doesn’t mean he have to like it.

“Congratulation Kakashi, you are now married to an Umino and going to a two month long honeymoon!” She said teasingly as she toss Kakashi the mission scroll with all the detail that they will need.

Kakashi caught the scroll but didn’t really understood what he was hearing, he was still imagining an island full of Iruka Umino. It was...very scary.

Iruka rub the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath.

“Is there something you want to add Iruka-sensei?” Tsunade-sama said with a grin and teasing voice. She was quite surprised that he didn’t blow in anger yet.

“I will need...so many messenger hawks.” He let out in clench teeth.

“Take as many as you want, you two leave tomorrow morning, and Kakashi, don't be late this time. You won't be dealing with me. “ She said with a grin, eyes going on Iruka’s back as the other men just turned and left the room, hands going in his hair in frustration. Destination - hawkes station.

“I’m...so confused.” Kakashi said looking toward the door, when did Shizune dropped the silent jutsu? Why Hawkes...Wait...MARRIED??

He wiped his head to look at his boss with wide eye. TO IRUKA-SENSEI??

He is happy that Naruto is out with Jiraiya right now.

“I can’t say more, this is between you and Iruka now. I am not responsible with the amount of information he is willing to give you. But I suggest that you work on that right away. I don't have to remind you that this is completely secret and underground. If I hear anything of it within this wall… I won't stop Iruka-sensei.” Tsunade said her warning before waving him away.

“What are you still doing here you brat, don't you have a mission to get ready for. OUT.”

Kakashi went to his home first, he needed to read the scroll. It was more...detailed than any Rank S mission he took before… but somehow it also didn’t say anything at all. Just like Tsunade said, he will pose as Iruka-sensei new husband, they have been married for a couple of weeks and now have time off to travel for their honeymoon and now and Umino, Iruka will play the part of wanting to teach Kakashi everything he needs to do to be in his clan.

His job will be to find the infiltrator, get all the information they need and leave it to the Uminokagure shinobi to disposed of him.

Then its a list of recommended things to pack for the two months (if not more) mission.

The memories the list and burned the scroll. Then went on a search for Iruka Umino his now husband for the next two to three months.

Iruka was now home, making himself some tea. Kakashi let himself in through the window, dodging the kunai.

Iruka sighed, and took another tea cup.

He placed the set on the low table before going to one of the baseboards and swipe to activate layers of seals to conceal...well...everything. It was pretty impressive. Kakashi thought he knew the academy teacher but now… now it made him curious.

He wonders if Naruto knew about who is favorite teacher really is.

“My mom was from Konoha, my dad - as an Umino,,,” Iruka paused like he was dewling if he should tell more information, but decided to withhold it. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Iruka ignored him as he sips his tea.

“He was born and raised a shinobi from Uminokagure. He met my mother by chance. He was from a group to get un-authorized clan members from crossing the borders. “ Iruka smiled at the memory coming to him, he doesn’t get the chance to talk about his family, all of it. “ My dad always told me it was like falling in love with the ocean itself. Calm and gentle one moment, and the ability to drown man the next.”

“She sound lovely.” kakashi said, mostly trying to get Iruka to get on with it.

“She was ANBU.”

“Ah”

“My dad followed her back to Konoha, leaving the island behind but mother wouldn’t have it. She loved the ocean, if we didn’t know better dad would say she was borned and raised to be an Umino.”

Iruka waved his hand about trying to get back on why he is telling all this.

“My father was the only link from Konohagakure and Uminogakure. He only told about the island and where he came from to the Hokage. Sandaime knew, Gondame knew. The power came down to me when my parent-” He paused again, swallowed the knot in his throat, he carefully place his tea cup on the table. “When my parents died. I told Tsunade only when it had to be necessary. As an Umino and the hair of the clan of Konohagakure it is my duty to travel to the island at least once a year to...well really I only do paper work” Iruka said scratching his scar on the cheek letting out a nervous laugh.

“Tsunade-sama said summon specialist. Does she mean that-”

“The island, and the ocean surrounding it is the birthplace, training and sanctuary of various shinobi summon. My clan raise and train future shinobi summons.”

Kakashi was impressed.

“Did you memories the list of things you need to bring for this mission? Are you going to-”Iruka waved around his face and gesture to Kakashi.

“You’re mask may hidure you more then anything. You will be surrounded by water for two months the least.”

Kakashi scratch his cheek.

“I'll think of something.”

“I think changing your appearance, sans-jutsu, will be the best. You may not be as know compare to iwagakure, but we still know a lot.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the certainty tone from his friend.

“We salvage a lot from wrecks,” he said with a shrug like it's no big deal, Kakashi had a feeling that the Umino where the reason why there was a wreck.

“Bingo books from different hidden village as exemple.” Iruka continued taking his cup again to his lips.

And the feeling of dread is back.

They left the next morning, their backpack light. It would take three days to travel to the port where a both Iruka asked to be prepared will be waiting for them. Arriving at the village earlier than they thought, They took separate room at the inn. Iruka still nervous around Kakashi.

They talked on the way but Kakashi still has a feeling that Iruka is hiding something big from him. And also had a feeling that it will hinder the mission somehow.

The next morning, kakashi was debating if he should knock on Iruka's door and leave together or just wait for the other man at the port. It was interrupted by a knock on HIS door. Letting his chakra sense he didn’t recognize the person at the other door. He was clearly shinobi trained by the chakra control they had. In a fraction of seconds Kakashi wonder if the mission was already jeopardize and an enemy nin was here to disposed of him. (what happened to Iruka?!) but then it was squash by why would an enemy-nin knock on the door??

Curiosity win over and he opens the door to see a dark skin young boy in flip flops, chewing on a stick, his tee-shirt not hiding the colourful tattoos on his arms and back of neck.

“Kakashi Hatake?”

The boy asked.

“Hummm.”

He rolled his eyes. 

“Umino-sama send me to get you. He had to help Otou-san with the boat.”

...sama?

“I thought you’ll be taller.” The boy said rocking on the back of his feet. Waiting for Kakashi to do anything.

“Right, yes, okay.” Kakashi grabbed his bag, that he already packed and close the door behind him.

The young boy somehow remind him of Sasuke.  
Arg.

He followed the boy side by side. Kakashi doesn’t know why Iruka send someone to get him, he couldn't really get lost at the port. It’s just a one way until you find your boat. Don't need an escort.

“Have you ever sailed with Umino-sama?” The boy asked, his childish demour gone as he side eye kakashi seriously.

“No.”

“Want my advice?”

Not really but I have a feeling you are going to give it to me anyway. Kakashi shrugs.

“Don't hesitate.”  
Kakashi frowned

The boy stopped making Kakashi stop looking behind him at the boy.

“My dad hesitated and I nearly lost him if Umino-sama didn’t think quickly. The ocean is temperament. But Umino-sama has ways to tame the sea itself. My dad told me it's because Umino-sama was born and raised on that sea. So my advice? Don’t hesitate when Umino-sama give you an order. IF he ever give you and order, its because its to save everyone's life.”

The boy finished his speech and stared at Kakashi.

Kakashi didn’t know what to do with this information. Also. SAMA?

The boy nodded to himself, somehow seeing something he was looking for and then continue walking waving at Kakashi to follow him. They walk alongside the port, Kakashi seeing the boats getting smaller and smaller as they went.

“Ah!” the boy let out before rushing forward. 

Two men in traditional pacific clothes, long hair tied up in a loose buns with tribal tattoos all along their backs and arms.

Kakashi shamed himself that he didn’t realise one of the men is Iruka. Kakashi missed a step.

Iruka turned and smiled widely. He looked more at ease here, near the water. Carefree.

Iruka thank them gratefully as he jumps on the...Kakashi couldn’t really call it a boat, more of a canoe. Is he really serious??

Iruka had to yell playfully at the other man and boy to accept the money for all the work they did, in such short notice for him. Kakashi was listening intensely. The family sounded like Iruka was...royalty somehow.

“Come on Kakashi. It’s a couple of days journey,” Iruka said waving him to get in, kneeling to seal his bag on the railing so that it won't fall away. Kakashi now was very glad that the list of clothes he should pack was shorts because they were VERY close to the water. He followed Iruka example and sealed his bag next to Iruka’s.

“You can sit at the front, try to not be too close to the sail. It will move widely when we cross the reef.” He waved the family again as they let go of the anker letting them sail away, they jerk a bit fore the wind on the sail and move fast. 

Iruka was kneeling at the back, one hand holding the cord around his wrist for the sail and the other holding the moar.

He was focused looking ahead.

“You know I have...so many questions.” Kakashi said, crossing his legs as he watched the land going further and further away.

Iruka grinned, eyes not leaving the front.

“I probably can answer some of them, the other will have to wait until we cross the borders.”

“Fair enough,” Kakashi drop down to look at the sky moving fast, the boat rocking on the wave.

“Tattoo? Are they-”

“They are real, the ones on my arm represent my rank. The back is my summons contract.”

Summons, he said, as in multiple ones. Kakashi could recall a dolphin and a squid. He was pretty sure there was another one. Good gods.

“Rank?”

“Ehhh, well, Chunin at-”

“You know very well I’m not talking about Konohagakure.”

Iruka chuckle, Kakashi see him do a quick knot with the rope sail and attach it somewhere, his rigid posture drop down to be more casual.

“Its...okay, fine sure.”Iruka said with a sigh, “There are two chief at Uminogakure. One is about the non-shinobi civilian and creature and the growth and health of the islands. The other is like the Hokage, she controls missions, guards, intell, shinobi training and summons training.”

“I figured that much.”

“They are considered royalty on the island, chiefs are high status, the children of the chief are usually trained to take the title later on.”

“Nothing new I see.”

“Not really, are you going to interrupt me all the time?”

“Yes, until you get to the point.” Kakashi said tapping his foot to a beat in the air, arms under his head.

“Like a child,” He heard Iruka mumble.

He waited as Iruka paused, trying to decide how to go on.

“Rank Iruka?”

Iruka sighed defeated.

“My dad was the first born of the Chief, he was trained shinobi enough to protect the civilian and in politics and trade and all the paper fun stuff.” Iruka waved about now that he has his hand free.

Kakashi’s mind worked a mile and hour. Pieces clicking in places.

“You’re a prince.” He said, raising himself on his elbow to looked at the other men. Iruka winced.

“Not really? I’m loyal to Konoha, I gave the title to my cousin instead.”

Kakashi narrowed his eye

“You are holding on information, there is more to it then this isn’t it?”

Iruka grimace and scratch his scar.

“Oji-san felt bad somehow? He wanted to make it fair? A way to repay the sorrow and pain that happened when my dad left the island. So he made me King of the Ocean Path.” Iruka let out in a rush.

“King.”

“Yeah,”

“Of the ocean.”

“One pun and I will throw you overboard.” Iruka warned glaring.

Kakashi let himself dropped again and sigh

“You ruin all of my fun Iruka-sensei. Or should I call you Iruka-sama now? I’m way under qualified in the company of royalty” Kakashi said with a teasing voice. How would that work, a Chunin in one hidden village, a king on the other. He thought he knew the academy teacher, but the more he learn the more curious he gets.

“Buckle-up Kakashi-san, you’re married to me know, you will be Kakashi-sama too.”

Sonofa-  
He has a point.

Iruka went on to explain the reason why he is wearing the tribal clothing. (He has his swim shorts under it.) that it will take another day or two before they reach the border. When Kakashi asked how they will know they cross it, Iruka burst out laughing. The next day, when Kakashi notice that this type of sailing, Iruka wasn’t sleeping much, asked to be taught so that Iruka could sleep for a couple of hours during the day.

It was pretty simple, just keep watch at the sail and wind and move accordingly to keep the path forward. 

another day, Iruka told Kakashi to change in his swimwear, and to stay at the front. After close to midday, Iruka told Kakashi to wait before eating lunch when Kakashi could finally see it. It was getting darker. Mid-day and the sky was getting darker as sail forward.

“Hum, Iruka” Kakashi said worried seeing the dark and thundering cloud ahead.

“There's a scroll next to you, I want you to release it. It’s war bong.”

“What?” Kakashi asked but didn’t hesitate, he took the scroll next to him and unroll it quickly summon it there. The boat jerk with the sudden weight. He grabbed the two baton.

The wind was picking up and it started to pour rain. Iruka had to yell for Kakashi to hear and he stands up, using chakra on his feet to stick as he used all his strength to make sure the boat doesn’t tip.

“I want you to listen carefully, in between thunder, there will be a call, I want you to repeat the sequence. It's not long maybe three bangs, but I need you to do it as soon as you hear the sequence okay?”

“Ehhh” Kakashi was starting to panic but closed his eyes, using chakra to hold himself in front of the bong. He closes his eyes, ignored the jerks of the ocean trying to taking him out of the boat as he listens intently at all the sound surrounding him.

It felt like hours, but barely a minute past since they got in the storm. Just like Iruka said, in between a flash of light and the thunder he heard the three bong hit. He quickly repeat it as hard as he can to be heard over the storm.

As the sound ring in the air, the boat fly over a wave and crash on the ocean again in a clear sky. They were surrounded by other similar boats, chanting a welcome. When they saw who crossed the borders the chanting grew and cheering pierce the now calmed ocean.

Kakashi didn’t know where to look, there was some shinobi on Turtle summon whizzing past, dolphins jumping around them, there were at least three boats, two one man boat and the other holding at least 10 other sailors and shinobi.

Kakashi looked behind to see the unmoving storm, He could make out that this was a mirage, impress he looked around.

“You can seal the instrument back Kakashi,” Iruka said, leaning on the side of the boat with a kind smile, hand in the water gently petting dolphins.

Kakashi bit his lips from saying anything. The threat of being pushed down in the water still fresh in his mind, and he knew that Iruka will do it with no remorse too. He knows that Iruka would make sure that he lives but will leave some scars to tell the tale.

“Welcome to Uminogakure, Umino-sama, Umino-san.” One of the border guards said. He was standing on a great turtle, leaning on the guiding handle form the saddle leg cross, his goggles and breathing mask pulled away from his face.

“It’s good to be back, thank you” Iruka said knotting the cord and secured the sail close now that they are in the borders and in the summon land it will be easier with some help to travel.

“ You must be overwhelmed. I know newcomers it can be a bit much.” The guard continued addressing Kakashi. Kakashi blinked at him, he didn’t even notice he was being talked to. He just sealed the instrument and placed the scroll back where it was and was just trying to catalogue everything he was seeing.

“What would happen if I didn’t respond in time?” Kakashi asked, 

“We’ll poison you.” The guard and iruka said in unison.

“I’m immune to a lot of poison.” Kakashi respond looking at Iruka walking toward him.

“Sure, but add some summon mirage and ship wreck, you would wake up near the land of hidden cloud with no recollection of how you end up there.” Iruka said 

Kakashi whistle impressed. That was how they kept it a secret for so long. He was surprised that no one noticed that there was an unmoving storm.

Iruka grinned and walk with grace on the boat before kneeling next to Kakashi, using his shoulder as support.

“Plus, he is just thinking of all the jokes right now.” Iruka added. The guard raised eyebrows in surprised.

“So many ammunition Iruka, so many.” Kakashi teased.

Playing the loving newlywed couple was surprisingly easy.

Water got splashed at him, Kakashi turned to look at the ocean, even with the sail up, there were still going fast. A dolphin burst out and laugh at his face before going back in the water. Kakashi blinked before rubbing his face to remove some of the sea water. He feels like this smell will be permanent in his nose now. No wonder the tracker have a hard time if it's the only thing they smell.

The guard let Iruka and Kakashi, left saying that he will warn the chief of their arrival. He placed the handle down and lied down on the turtle, his breathing mask and google back in place he swim back underwater.

Iruka showed Kakashi how to attach the leather and cord on the dolphin’s saddle/armor. He copied exactly what Iruka did, the dolphin that laughed at him moved out of the way once or twice. He didn’t need the mammal to get out of the water to know he was being laughed at.

“You’re dolphins are making fun of me.” Kakashi whined, making Iruka burst out laughing already done attaching the second leather strap. 

“Move, I’ll do it, your new and they like to tease you for it.” Iruka said laughter in his voice as he placed a hand on Kakashi’s arm, just a touch to warn that Iruka was close by. It felt like he was touched by the sun, the touch burning in his skin.

Kakashi moved a bit letter Iruka leaned over the boat and easily work the strap on the laughing dolphin.

Kakashi made a face at the dolphin behind Iruka’s back, the dolphin moved happily.

“And now we rest.” Iruka said with a satisfied sigh sitting down one leg in the side water the other close to his chest.

“It really is something.” Kakashi said after a few moments of silent as he watches the activity all around him. He could feel the dolphin working pulling the boat faster than the wind would otherwise. Leaving them to rest for the rest of the journey.

They past various size sails. He could see pods of mammal together, shinobi training on the ships and on the ocean.

Some classes of shinobi learning to fight on the ocean waves. It was different then what Konoha is doing. Instead of being flat on the ocean and be a victim of the wave and being in movement all the time, the control their chakra to stay leveled at all time, the waves of the ocean lapping around their leg.

Some combo practice with their summon. Even when Kakashi looked down in the ocean he could see the colourful beauty underground and the various fishes in multitude sizes swimming freely.

He looked at Iruka. He never seen the academy teacher so at ease and carefree before. It was...a sight.

Then Iruka disappeared from his sight in a blink. Kakashi was up in an instant. Yelling for Iruka. Looking around frantically. He pulls out a kunai and look around on the horizon. There were so many activities under and on the water that it was hard to tell what happened. Plus with the three dolphin pulling the boat at high speed.

“IRUKA!”

He heard a laugh, looking at the back he saw a giant squid, light gray colour. In one of its tendrils was holding Iruka. Iruka was laughing, he didn’t looked like he was in pain. Kakashi had a flash in his mind of Iruka’s tattoo, telling Kakashi that it was one of his summons contract. But with the speed the distance was getting bigger and bigger by the second.

Iruka must have said something, too far away to hear now. The giant squid bring Iruka underwater as they disappeared. Kakashi kneeled at the back trying to see under the water. He could see the water part in a speed and as it arrived near the boat a wave going higher and higher, before dropping behind Kakashi soaking him, he heard Iruka laughing, water dripping from both of them. Kakashi slowly turned to watch Iruka. His hair tied dropped somewhere from being pulled out of the boat and thrown underwater with a water jutsu. Iruka was pushing his hair away from his face splutting out water.

“Don’t. Don't do that again.” Kakashi warned, he now knows that his heart was working. 

Iruka rolled his eyes  
“We are safe here-”

“The mission parameters say otherwise.” Kakashi cut him hissing coldly Iruka purse his lips and looked away.

“...He won't do it again, he just got...excited when he sense my chakra. It's been awhile that I had some free time to visit the island.” Iruka said softly dropping down to sit with crossed legs, wringing his hair to remove some of the water.

Kakashi shook his head like a dog making Iruka bark a laugh cutting the tense tension.

It took a while before they reach the first island. It was bigger than Kakashi thought. A tall mountain with thick jungle. The first island is the hidden village, mostly for shinobi training and summon raising.

There was all kind of summon too. Kakashi saw some tigers and apes. They were welcomed with open arms with some flowers and dance and chanting. Iruka waved at him that he didn’t need to grab his bag, taking one hand in his pulling him on the beach at the warm reception.

“Are we always going to be welcomed like this?” Kakashi asked worried, feeling his hand tingle from the warmth of the other men.

“If we are absent for a year, yes. Tomorrow, no.” Iruka said waving at some people yelling and waving.

“Iruka, Sekea, welcome to Uminogakure,” A women welcomed them, she was a few years older than Iruka, tan skin and her hair help in a long ponytail. She was wearing a Shinobi geared, the headband wrapped around her arm.

“It's good to be back Chief.” Iruka said hugging the woman.

The woman looked at Kakashi with warm eyes. But kakashi could see and feel the powerful chakra she had.

“Sekea, I heard great things from you, I hope the journey wasn’t too hard.”

“No, everything has been wonderful. This place is a great beauty. You must be proud to protect it so far.”

“Thank you, now come, the Elder wants to speak with you two. And we have some business to talk with Iruka.”

Iruka sighed dropping his head on his chest. She laugh and slap his shoulder playfully.

They walk in a path that was shaded by the abundant threes. One of the chiefs assistant pull out a clipboard and a few scrolls out of nowhere. Hand the clipboard to the Chief.

“Now, we have two clan for the thunder hidden cloud who are asking permission in and one from Iwa. But we been having some...trouble at Iwa lately and I’m being hesitant to accept-”

“Jiraiya-sama said that they have something to do with the Akatsuki. You can follow up with it to see if the Clan just want to be refugee away from all the war happening.”

“Akatsuki?”

“A group of powerful S-rank missing nin after the jirinchiki.”

“Naruto-kun? Alright, I will make a note of it.”

The chief hand the clipboard to Iruka, who had to let go of Kakashi’s hand to look through the paperwork.

“The Kazekage also been in contact with us, he has been trying to forge better bonds and allies after the mess the previous Kazekage left. I’m hesitant, with the past and how young he is.” the chief trail off. They never been in good terms with Suna.

“We have a new Kazekage?” Iruka asked pulling the page up to look at the second one.  
“The third page, Iruka-sama,” One of the assistant said behind them.

Iruka hummed and flip the pages. Kakashi was just walking with them observing, now he knew why the hokage kept Iruka close by, he was a pro at paperwork and trades, and politics.

“Gaara? Gaara is the Kazekage??” Iruka said is stupefy.

“Oh so he succeeded, good for him.” Kakashi let out, Iruka turned his head to look at him with a questioning frown.

“We had some combined mission together, he is friends with Naruto.” He shrugs, Gaara did change since meeting with Naruto and did worked really hard to forge better connections with hidden sand and its people. 

“A friend of Naruto-kun is a friend of ours, we will send preliminaries form and an interrogation team to sort it out. “ The assistant said watching the couple.

Iruka looked at Kakashi for a moment before going back to the paperwork.

“Suna have a puppet master, Ga- The Kazekage’s brother I presume, it would be good to get some exchange of techniques with them.”

“I know that Suna been declining in the past, let's hope with the new Kazekage he can bring his people into prosper, I agree.” The chief said pushing some of the lower fona away letting them past while Iruka head still was looking down. Kakashi was looking at the various animals. He could feel the birds watching them intensely. Was that a peacock? He didn’t know they could be that big.

“Mark: poison, healing herbs, summons training. Two clan plus the Kazekage family permission.” Iruka said to the assistant who started to write furiously at his words.

“Is this all?” Iruka asked turning over the other page.

The chief snorted, “You wish, sorry to say Sekea-san, the first few days of your honeymoon will have Iruka making paperwork.”

Iruka turned to Kakashi, “The worst thing is that she can do all this without me consulting, she just doesn’t want to and want to see me suffer.”

“I can see the family resemblance.” Kakashi said hand touching the various flower petals. He recognized some to be useful to counter poison. Nice.

“Here we are!” The chief said. The flora open to a small lagoon with a glittering cave. Iruka sighed and give the clipboard to one of the assistants who said they will work on this right away before shinobing out leaving only the chief, Iruka, and Kakashi.

“Is oji-san in there too?”

“Of course, he wouldn’t miss seeing his favorite grandchild.” The chief said with fake enthusiasm.

“That is a lie and you know it, he likes Miumi most.” Iruka said hand toward Kakashi to grab. “Let’s get this over it.”

Kakashi laces his fingers with Iruka’s feeling the warm seeping through, warming him up. The floor of the cave had a small layer of water, using chakra to walk on top of it, Kakashi just notice that he was the only one with shoes on.

They walked into a narrow path before it open in a large bubble like room, water trailing down the ceiling. A giant, old whale looking summon was lunging in a rock made pool. Various stones lighting up the water. The summon was ornaded with jewelry and stones, it looked half asleep.

There were two other people in the room. The elder man was in traditional pacific clothes, while the other had the shinobi attire of the island.

“Iruka! My boy!” The elder man said raising his arm to pull Iruka in a tight hug. “ And, humm-” He squint at Kakashi.

“Sekea, chief, his name is Sekea.” The younger shinobi said with a tired sigh. 

“Right, right!” The shinobi only looked at Kakashi with a sympathetic smile, converting that Kakashi will be saying his name for a long time before the chief remembers it. The summon grumble. Every one turn toward him.

“Everyone is here now yes,” The summon said, unmoving like, his voice booming and echoing in the cave walls, coming from everywhere.

“Yes my lord, Iruka came with a Shinobi from Konoha, “ The chief lady said, making Kakashi nervous. Iruka was too busy fighting off his grandfather who was pulling at his cheek and amazed at Iruka hair getting long, asking a multitude of questions at a time.

“Boy,” The summon said, his voice ringing, everyone looked at Kakashi, Iruka finally free from his grandfather, the chief was looking now serious at Kakashi.

“What is your name,” it asked.

“I’m Se-”

“No, not the name you will tell my people. You’re real name shinobi of Konoha. We know of your true reason for coming here.” The summon said, voice booming strong.  
Letting the echo vibrate in a pause. Kakashi swallowed and looked at Iruka and his family. They all knew why he was brought here.

“Hatake, Kakashi.” He finally said looking up at the summon. The whale hummed,

“Hatake… we had some Hatake on the island before in the past.” It mused Kakashi breathe caught in his throat.

There was silence again as the summon thinks, Kakashi notice Iruka hand twitch before clenching into fists in worry. The Chiefs might be in charge of the island, but the Summon, the elder, had the last say in everything.

“He may pass. Do your best Shinobi of Konoha, and destroy the intruder hurting my people on my islands.”

Kakashi bow deeply, following the other Uminos.

“I will do everything to protect the people and those islands, your highness.”

“Do so.” it last say, the light diminish a clear sign of dismiss as the party leave. The Shinobi present himself on the way as Miumi, Iruka cousin, going to take over the Chief title for the citizens of the islands. He works closely with the other Chief, their aunt.

“We should have a ceremony,” Oji-san said determined, fist in hand.  
“Oji-san” Iruka and Miumi whine.

“It would boost the morale of our people! It has been centuries since an Umino union, and as King of the Waters, people will be overjoyed to see Iruka.”

Something in the way the old man worded it made Iruka looked in horror and his Aunt and Miumi over joy, Oji-san grinned.

“No, absolutely not, we have work to do, I have to show Sekea around the island, and-and the other places, and-”

His aunt ignored his plea and looked at Kakashi,

“As a King, he will have to wear the traditional clothing and crown.”

“We could do it at the beach, in the water!” Oji-san continued,

“NO, and even then, we are already married, making Sekea prince of the Water path, he would have to wear those...things, and he won't have that.” Iruka said determined, face red from embarrassment, he pushed some of his hair out of his face, still didn’t have the time to find an elastic to hold it out.

“Now, now Iruka, it all depends,” Kakashi turned to the lady Chief, “Have any pictures.”

The aunt wraps her arm around his shoulders,

“You, my dear cousin, are going to fit well in the family.” She said squeezing him before letting go. And told them to follow her as the jump up in the trees to continue the way to the village by shinobi running.

With all the traditional pacific clothings, Kakashi was expecting old hut or pacific old building. There was, but there was also the normal modern building, apartment, houses, mall. Electricity cable around. It was a mix and match of the traditional and old that work perfectly. 

There was a large round gazebo in the middle and the houses and buildings built around it. There were animals everywhere, one for each person.

Kakashi saw some wolf dog like Inuzuka too. The citizen and shinobi would say hi and wave and bow their head but leave their chief to do these things. There was a large house at the top a bit seculated for the village, it looked like it saw a lot of mix matched expansion, build around the trees and fauna. They could see the beach and the whole village from up there.

“Mimi should still be home, but the rest of the family are out working so you will be meeting them much later.” Miumi said as they reach the door.

“That’s a relief, if the water didn’t overwhelm you Sekea, the Umino will.” Iruka deadpan, walking next to Kakashi.

They open the door and yell “we’re home!”

There was a thumb, something crash with a yell, then multiple people started to run. Someone else yell and kakashi pretty sure the next few noise was kenui being thrown and clash.

Three kid run at the corner, a women after them.

“DADDY!” Miumi bend down to accept the hugs of his children. 

“Iruka!” The woman, Mimi said surprise, her furry of her children running out of the room so fast was gone. “And...wait, so the rumors is true!” She said watching Kakashi with wide eyes. She tilted her head.

“I thought you would be taller actually.” She mused, collecting one of her kid from Muimi, accepting Oji-san kiss on her cheek before walking further inside the house.

Kakashi frowned, this was the second time, and he was a couple inches taller than Iruka already.

“Hello, I’m Sekea.” He said with a smile reaching his hand to shake, Mimi pft, slap his hand away and hug him with one arm since the other was holding her two year old daughter. She had a t-shirt with a crab on it.

“You are an Umino now, we hug!”

“I’m starting to see that.” Kakashi said voice strained.

“Sekea!” The lady chief said, she had an album in her hand as she raise it up for him to see, “Come on before either we get called in or Iruka goes into a murder spree.”

“I’m too young to be a widow, I’m setting up the room,” Iruka said by passing his cousin and niece and nephew, ruffling their head before moving by in the maze of a house.

“Come on, come on, picture time!” one of the boys said grabbing Kakashi by the hand and pulling him further in the house, Oji-san was on the phone making plans already with Miumi close by adding a few words, bouncing his other daughter. The lady chief dump the album on the table, pulls out the chair, and open the album.

“You are in for a treat! We don’t have much baby pictures of Iruka, just some that Lady Kohari send us. Thank the lord, after three burned house, this is the only thing we have left of them.”

Kakashi knew that the Kyuubi attack destroyed Iruka’s house, and lost a lot of personal affect, but twice again? 

They looked at the album, seeing various pictures of Iruka, multiple ones of when he was coronated on the water, wearing the crown made of leaves, flowers, bark, shells and..bones?

It wasn’t so bad.

“You’re crown would be less...big than Iruka’s since you’re just the consort, but I can make something work,” Mimi said sitting down at the table.

“You have any summon?”

“Uhm, yes, dogs.” Kakashi responds, eyes leaving the picture, trying to remember the details of Iruka’s tattoo’s on his back.

He counted three dolphin, one squid and a turtle.

“Oh ninkin! We don't have much ninkin on the main island but on the third one? It’s mostly rocks and farms on that one. Are you planning on visiting the other island? Iruka usually do a round when he comes. After Hama is done pestering him over paperwork.”

“Boy is good, what can I say” Hama said with a shrug leaning on the chair balancing on the back..

“I think it's in the plan, probably after the ceremonies from the likes. Iruka said, now as an Umino, I have to learn the waterways of the Umino. “ Kakashi said, it was getting easier to get wrap around playing house. He will need to see the island, and get back to the mission at hand.

“Would he need the tattoo?” Mimi mused to herself.

“No.” Everyone jumped at Iruka coldness and arrival.  
“Sekea is a leaf shinobi. And so am I. Might be an Umino now, but he doesn’t need to be branded for it.”

Iruka eye where cold and serious. He waved at Kakashi to come to him.

“Come on, no more baby pictures and embarrassing family moment, I'm going to show you the house and where we will be staying. And I’m going to take a nap, I’m exhausted.”

Kakashi thanks the ladies and stand up to follow Iruka. They both turned red from Mimi whistling and Hama yelling “get it Iruka!” Those ladies, will be the death of him. But also great actors. Kakashi had to remind himself that, Iruka’s family knew that they were not actually married. That this was a mission.

He wonders if Iruka’s partner would get the same treatment that he is having right now if he brought someone.

Kakashi ignored the sharp pain in his chest and focus back to Iruka telling him the story of the house and the many mix and match expansion as the chief family grew.

He showed their room last, it had a wide window showing the ocean wave at the very back. It was well shaded by the palm trees. Their suitcase tucked in the corner of the room.

“I wasn’t kidding about the nap. I might sleep until we’re summon for supper. And that's going to be exhausting.” Iruka said dropping on the futon.

Kakashi poked at the pile of papers on the desk. It had some summary of trades and new ships. New family refugees and clan members. There was a scroll with his seal on the table. He left it there.

Kakashi dropped next to Iruka. Set his arm under his head.

“How big is the Umino clan?”

“Not as big as your thinking. Oji-san has two sister and a brother. As the oldest he inherited the chief title. Each has 3 to four children and their children ahs 3 to 4 children-”

“It was just me and my dad in my clan. This sound like a full house right now.”

Iruka laugh, “When I brought Naruto to the island a couple years ago. He was still a student then. The whole Umino family was on the main island, for an anniversary, I don't remember why right now.” Iruka paused lost in his memories. “ I wish I had a camera, his face, I never seen Naruto this happy, even when I say I would pay for ramen.”

“So even Naruto knows about this place?”

“Of course,” Iruka answered quickly like it would be bizarre that the young boy wouldn’t know this part of the Umino.

“Why?”

Iruka lift his head to look down at Kakashi with a questioning frown.

“Because he's my son- Didn’t they warn you about this when you took him in team 7?”

“I heard about your yelling, and how much he was your favorite teacher, I didn’t know you adopted him.”

Iruka dropped back, “It’s in our files, you should read it sometimes. Might learn a few things.”

“And ruin the surprise? What’s the fun in that.”

Iruka chuckled and hummed, eyes close, slowly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the rest that I have for this fic.

I want Miumi to tell Kakashi that if he sign his character name on the certificate, he can use the Umino name for other mission. But at the ceremony itself, his feet wet from the water as he looked at Iruka in pacific clothings, his crown over his head, the shinobi mark of both leaf and Uminokagure on it. A small crown made of golden flowers and leaves on his head. Multicoloured ribbons around their lands. He didn’t want to loose this floating amazing feeling. He didn’t want this to just be a mission and be over after all. He wanted to visit this place again when the war is done, when he retires. He want to play card with mimi, show some jutsu to the kids. 

Looking back at the certificate with Iruka’s neat signature, with shaking hands like this was real and not just a show for the Uminokagure people, he sign his own name. When oji san got it back he looked at Kakashi with wide eyes. Going back and forth with his grandson- who doesn’t know any better what Kakashi just did, and back to Kakashi. He smiled softly, his eyes kind to him.

Have the villain not an intruder but a jealous cousin of Iruka’s age. He killed just to bring Iruka in because he knew he would come if there was an emergency. He want the title of the king, he was better than Iruka in anything, Iruka wasn’t even loyal to the island. He shouldn’t even be an Umino, he should just leave Uminogakure behind just like his father did. He didn’t deserve the special treatment. Oji-san was a fool and to soft or kind for the people.

“You could have just send a letter?! You didn’t have to kill our people just to get me here!” Iruka yelled.

“And now, because of it, you will die. Because Iruka isn’t alone. I’m here.” Kakashi said stepping next to Iruka.

And to bring a fucking dog on the island? Because Iruka was to weak to handle the Uminogakure affair himself. They brought the fight to the ocean. Kakashi couldn’t use chidori because it would hurt the summons or Iruka in the same time. Iruka understood, he know this is his fight. Iruka told him, if he want the title of King of the Ocean, then fight for it. But to let him know, that Iruka isn’t going to just give it to him.

The guy used a summon to make fog on the ocean floor. Iruka used his echolocation to fight back. The fight was really tight and close

“I am Umino Iruka of Konohagakure, King of the Ocean Path, hair of the Uzumaki and Umino Clan. You don't deserve to call yourself Umino. And you will die knowing you killed your own clan for selfish gains and failed.”


End file.
